izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Beats!
Chapter One Toby opened his eyes. He was lying flat on his back on a hard surface. Huh? he wondered. Where am I? What happened? I don't remember anything. He looked up at the clouds in the night sky. "You up yet?" Toby sat up to see a girl with short silver hair and a pink hair ribbon wearing a school uniform, crouched down on the ground, looking through the scope on her gun. "Who are--" Toby began. "Welcome," she said, "to the Not Yet Dead Battlefront." "Hey--" "I know this is sudden, but could you join up with us?" "Huh? Join up?" "Well, since you're here, that means you must be dead, right?" What was wrong with this girl's head? "What? I'm sorry, I-I don't know what's going on, but--" "This is the afterlife. You'll get obliterated if you don't fight." "Huh? Obliterated? By who?" "My guess; by Him. By God, I mean." "What is it you want me to join exactly?" "Not Yet Dead Battlefront. Our name kinda changes a lot. It started out Underworld battlefront, but 'Underworld Battlefront' kind of makes it sound like we've accepted that we're dead, y'know. So, we changed our name and we've been changing names ever since. Before, it was I Feel Dead Battlefront. I remember, people were pretty ticked off about that one. That name lasted about a day." "Uh...is that...a real gun?" That question had just crossed Toby's mind. Was it? It definitely looked real, but what is a sixteen-year-old doing with a gun at a place like this? "Everyone comes here says that. Look! You're gonna have to become more flexible. Accept things as they are." "Accept things? Then what should I do?" "Fight." "Fight what?" "That." The teen pointed forward. "That's Not Yet Dead Battlefront's enemy; Angel." The person she was pointing at was another girl. She had long, pale brown hair, gold-brown eyes, and oval-shaped glasses. She wore a formal uniforn, signifying that she was of a higher rank in her school than most. She was casually walking around, possibly patrolling the school grounds. She sure didn't look like a threat. "Hmm," the Battlefront member murmured. "I'm kinda starting to wanna change that name now. You got one?" This chick is crazy! Toby thought. Is she really gonna shoot her?...I think she is. Listen," Toby began, smiling, "how about I go down there?" "What?!" she screamed, turning around violently and causing Toby to fall backwards. She sounded angry. "Why the heck go down there?! That doesn't make any sense! Why the heck would you say that?! Are you an idiot or what?! Go die!" Quieter, but not any less hostile, she added, "That's a thing we say here, since no one ever dies here. What you think? Funny?" "Well, not so much. But what do I know? I think I'd like to go talk to someone around here who's not some kind of highschool sniper with an M-16 or whatever it is." "Grr..." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm on your side. If you'd like, I won't aim at her directly. How's that? A little trust here, okay?" "Hey, Eto!" someone called. "So, how goes the recruitement of the newbie there? We'll get him no matter what it takes to make him join out cause. And we'll show him--" He stopped when he saw that Toby was staring at him like he was a total moron. The sniper chick face-palmed Toby got to his feet and walked off to go talk to Angel. "I'm gonna go down there." "What the heck?!" she sniper chick yelled. "I used to be such a good recruiter! Dang it!" That didn't make sense, Toby thought as he walked down the cement stairs. Those two are nuts! "Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked, approaching Angel. He raised his hand up and pointed his thumb towards the two freaks who were trying to shoot her. "Listen, there are some kids up there trying to take a shot at you. They think you're some kind of angel." "But I'm not any kind of angel," the brunette responded quietly. "Of course not. Well--" "I'm the student body president." Toby face-palmed. "I am such an idiot. I can't believe I fell for that. Dang it! Why did I listen to her? I don't even know who I am." He turned away and started heading the other direction. "I should go to the hospital." "There aren't any hospitals." Toby stopped and turned around. "Huh? Why not?" "Because no one gets sick." "Why not?" "Because everyone is dead." Toby's eyes widen in surprise. That couldn't be true!...could it? He was standing there, breathing, looking around, thinking, moving. And so were the sniper chick, the other guy, and Angel. No one can do that when they're dead...right? The cloud floating right above Toby and Angel drifted away and moonlight washed Angel's pretty face. "Oh, I get it!" Toby glared and pointed a finger at her. "You're in on this, too! Is that it?! What the heck is wrong with you people?! And my memory! Are you jerks responsible for my amnesia, too?!" "Amnesia is quite common here. Many people who are in an accident before comming here usually hurt their head." "Then prove it!" Toby was fed up. Nothing made sense anymore. "Prove that I can't die since I already am dead!" "Hand sonic." A blue light glowed in the shape of the blade of a sword, extending about a foot from her right forearm. It became solid. It was a sharp, silver blade. She lunged at Toby and stabbed him in the chest and yanked out the bloody weapon. Toby fell to the ground and blood spattered Angel's face. Angel stared down at him. "What an odd request," she said to herself. "He asked me to kill him. Maybe he needs mental help." She wiped the blood off of her face and her glasses and continued her walk around the school as if nothing had happened at all. Category:Stories